Broken & Nine other poems on Ryou Bakura
by Volcanic
Summary: Broken started out as a single poem but I have changed it into a collection of poems on the psyche of Ryou Bakura. These Poems are Complete with Epilogue. Please Read and Review.
1. Broken

Broken  
  
I lay here,  
  
Broken on the floor,  
My soul shattered  
My body in pain  
  
I cry for help  
There is no answer  
Only his laughter  
Maniacal, insane  
Coming closer,  
Taking over  
  
I try to fight,  
But I am weak  
And in the end he will win  
  
When I wake up  
Pain surrounds me  
I have no idea  
Where I am, what I did  
And once again I am  
Broken 


	2. Fear

Fear is how I live,  
Cowering and hiding in the shadows  
  
Wondering if I'll live to see another day,  
While part of me hopes I don't  
  
No one knows what fear is,  
They don't know what it's like to have everything fall apart  
  
Seeing the ones you love suffer,  
But unable to help them  
  
Hearing their screams,  
But unable to silence them  
  
Fear is my world  
And he rules over it 


	3. Invisible

When I am screaming  
Will you even care  
  
Or will you ignore me  
  
And pretend I'm not there.  
  
When I lay dying  
You will walk by  
But you won't take notice  
Never ask why  
  
When I start crying  
You won't wipe my tears  
You won't tell me it's all right  
You won't comfort my fears  
  
I am invisible  
Because nobody cares  
And sometimes I wonder  
Am I really there? 


	4. Pawn

He pulls me in closer,  
I push him away  
  
He tells me he loves me  
And that he will stay  
  
He cuts into me deeply  
The blood running free  
  
Oh please God please answer  
Why is this happening to me?  
  
I try to scream  
But the noise won't come out  
  
He pats my hair softly  
"Little one do not shout"  
  
The shadows surround me  
Till I'm totally gone  
  
I mean nothing,  
I am his pawn 


	5. Life

This poem is for Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru whose story An Angle's Hell  
inspired it!  
Life-  
  
What is life?  
Isn't life supposed to be happy,  
Then how can mine be so sad?  
  
What's the point of living  
If there is only pain?  
  
I lay here bleeding  
  
Thinking,  
  
Cowering  
  
Crying  
  
He yells at me  
I cringe  
  
He kicks me  
I scream  
  
He tells me I'm worthless  
I agree  
  
If this is life  
I don't want to live 


	6. Crimson

I hold the knife  
Glittering silver  
Reflects the light  
  
I bring it down  
Crimson beads of blood flow  
I cringe but the pain is welcome  
  
My arm shakes  
As I pull the knife forward  
The cut deepens  
  
I smile  
As the knife glides towards  
My wrist  
  
I stop  
I can go no further  
I want it to end but I'm scared  
  
I hold the knife  
It is stained  
I put it away  
  
Bandage my arm  
There is always tomorrow 


	7. Tears

There is no God to wipe your tears  
  
Or help you when you're down  
  
There is no God to save you  
  
When you're dying on the ground  
  
God will never answer God will never hear  
  
There is no God in heaven  
  
Only the constant horrid fear  
  
-Volcanic  
  
This is the shortest poem yet! Wow thank you to ALL the people who review  
you help me go on! 7 DOWN 3 to go (I'm debating whether to write a short  
and extremely sad afterward well tell me what you think in the reviews!  
Oh and Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru  
Till next time 


	8. Rember

What is it like to be happy?

I can't rember

There is blood on my hands

I can never deny

How many people has he made cry?

How many lives has he ended?

How many times has he hurt those

That I had once befriended?

I can't rember

What it's like to be free

What it's like to happy

What it's like

To be _me_

Thank you once again to all the reviewers if it wasn't for you I would not have had the courage to turn Broken into a collection! This is chapter eight so two poems and the ending to go! More news on the ending it will not be a poem. It will be an extremely sad short story that ties all the poems togther nicely! Well see you soon (hopefully)

---------- Volcanic

Sat August 14 2004

8:52 PM


	9. Mask

I put on a mask everyday

To hide how I feel

I smile and hide my pain

My happiness never real

I laugh to hide my sorrow

And lie to hide my tears

So no one ever knows

That I only feel fear

Volcanic


	10. Stranger

I pick up the pieces

that once were my life

try to make sense of,

shattered memories

Trying to understand,

what he has done

as I pick up the pieces

and feel the pain

Never knowing

but always searching

trying to fix

my broken soul

To piece togther

what was once mine

Because I am a stranger

In my own mind

- Volcanic

A/n: This is it poem number !0! The after story (epilogue if you want to get fancy) will be up in another week or so. I will do all the major thank-you's them and there are ALOT. Also please read and review my second collection of poetry on various characters in Inu Yasha (Not done yet) Well till next time!


	11. Memories

Well here it is..... The Last chapter of Broken & 9 other poems!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own a pencil and paper and that's good enough for me! (Wow I wrote a disclaimer!!)

BOLD is a P.O.V

Italic is Thoughts

(( blah)) are Yami to Hikari thoughts.

Yugi ran down the street almost knocking over several people. But Yugi didn't care he was beyond caring, Hell at this point he was beyond thinking.

((Yugi please be careful))

His Yami's voice called softly from the Millennium puzzle. But Yugi payed no attention

_Please, please let this be a joke_

he thought as he raced down the street

_please let this be one of Jonouchi's stupid pranks _

but inside Yugi knew the truth this wasn't a joke.

Tears clouded Yugi's eyes but he held them back, as he rounded the last cornor, he would have missed the appartment altogther if it hadn't been for the police tape.

Bright yellow police tape surrounded the entire apartment complex

_No this is all a dream_

People were crowded around the building trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Reporters were crowded around the front of the building like vultures each trying to get the story first.

_This is just a horrible dream_

Police officers were trying to break up the large crowd but they were only attracting more attention from people on the street.

_Soon Grandpa's gonna wake me up and tell me it's time for school_

Yugi pushed his way through the crowd until he was close to a tall police officer

"Excuse me sir" Yugi said in a small voice trying not to burst into tears on the spot

"Move along kid," yelled the police officer as he began to walk away

"Sir" Yugi yelled following him "My name's Yugi Motou.......I....I ...got your phone call I...." But he couldn't finish; the tears he had been trying to hold back streamed down his face.

The officer looked down at him for a long time. Finally he put a strong hand on Yugi's shoulder

"Come with me kid" he sighed as he lifted up the police tape and walked toward the building. Yugi followed slowly but before he could get near the building reporters came at him from all angles bombarding him with questions

Who are you?

What's going on?

What's your name?

Yugi could feel himself slowly breaking apart as the journalists surrounded him. Luckily the police officer came back and waved the reporters away. " Come on kid" he repeated softly as he led Yugi inside.

**He stood outside the door for what seemed like centuries. The cop standing firmly beside him. He tried to stop crying but that only made the tears come harder.**

**"It's alright" he heard the officer say behind him**

**" Whenever you're ready"**

Yugi's hand shook as it reached out for the doorknob. Ever second that passed seemed like an hour. He had finally realised this wasn't some stupid prank, this wasn't a nightmare. This was happening.

((I'm with you Yugi)) came Yami's voice from the puzzle

The first thing Yugi noticed when he entered the small apartment was the smell. It filled his nostrils and made his stomach cramp. Yugi bent over and threw up onto the floor. The cop once again placed a firm hand on Yugi's back. The tears continued to fall down Yugi's innocent face when he saw what was going on around him.

Police officers were everywhere snapping photographs, writing things down in notebooks, talking to one another, picking up evidence and searching every room for any personal possession that may hold a clue.

The officer led Yugi down the hall. He had been in the apartment enough to know that they were heading towards the bedroom.

That's when Yugi saw him. He was lying on the bed blood stained sheets surrounding him, His normally pale face cold and lifeless, his perfectly white hair was stained in different places with blood, his clothes ruined by blood HIS blood. The ring hung around his chest, dark and empty, the almost supernatural glow it had while he was alive was gone. Both wrists were sliced open.

Yugi turned away he didn't want to see this anymore. Fresh waves of tears rolled down his cheeks.

He heard two policemen talking behind him

" Classic suicide case, obviously mentally disturbed, he slit his wrist with a razor, no note or anything only this book."

Yugi felt someone tap him lightly on the shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw a balding cop holding a small black leather book

"Yugi Motou" he said slowly, Yugi nodded

"The victim wanted you to have this" He held the book out to Yugi and Yugi snatched it away from him quickly and held onto it like a drowning man holds onto a life preserver.

Carefully Yugi opened it.

Written on the inside cover in Ryou's careful handwriting was

Yugi this is to help you understand.

Yugi looked through the book there were 10 pages written in 10 different pens each one dated differently and signed Ryou Bakura

Yugi flipped through the book reading each of the poems carefully. Several minutes later he closed the book and knelt down on the floor slowly rocking back and forth. Clutching the book to his chest. The tears he had once tried to hide were now falling onto the cover of the book. He didn't care who saw him cry

Right now he felt he may never stop.

Fin

A/N

Well if you ever wondered why this fic is rated PG 13 there you have it.

And now it's time for the thank-you's

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my poems! You've all been really nice to me. Most of all I'd like to thank the people who reviewed every chapter and urged me to continue. You know who you are but I'm going to name you anyway......

Ryou's Girl, Lady of the Shire, Midnight warrior, Sierras Darkness and dark Magician girl/ Hikaru.

You GUY'S ROCK!

I would also like to thank my dear friend Christian (Jean Claude) Who inspired me to turn Broken into a collection!

Even though Broken is finished this is only the beginning, I'm planning on wrinig A LOT more on Fan Fiction Net

Till next time

Volcanic!


End file.
